Pain in the Neck
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: John looked at himself in the mirror, glad that he still HAD a reflection. "At least I don't sparkle," he muttered. - After an unfortunate encounter, John finds himself with vampiric implants, and the MX's are the only things keeping him going. Finished!
1. I Vant to Suck Your Circuitry

**Author Note:** So, I initially had this idea and thought, "What a great Halloween fic I could do!"...It's February. I'm far too impatient to wait for October, and I _will_ forget. So, while it's fresh in my mind, here you are! Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc. Or any Vampire references I may make ;)

* * *

Chapter One: I Vant to Suck Your...Circuitry?

* * *

If there was one thing John Kennex hated more than an MX - and he _hated_ them - it was going undercover with one. However, he couldn't exactly complain that it was being used as bait, so swallowing his pride became easy. He wouldn't have wanted Dorian put at risk with a case like this. It was around ten o' clock when He and the MX pulled up to the curb, an eerie club standing tall before them.

John checked himself in the rear view mirror. He hadn't enjoyed wearing makeup the first time, and now he just looked ridiculous. "_No,"_ Rudy's indignant voice replayed in his head, "_you look like a vampire, like you're supposed to. Or, at least someone who thinks he's a vampire. I don't really believe in them, myself..." _Blah, blah, blah.

Neither did John, but he wasn't going to convince the crazy to change. "All right," he muttered, looking at the MX. "You know the drill, right? If things get out of hand - "

"We quickly move to the nearest exit, and report our findings."

John gave a wry nod. "I was going to say, 'run like hell', but that works, too. Let's go."

It wasn't like a normal club, with bouncers dogging your every move at the front. As John opened the wooden, creaking door, an uneasy feeling crept over him. The hall beyond the door was short, and turned off to the left. As the two reached it, John paused in a moment of awe; these people sure went all out, didn't they? It was like a Gothic dream house, complete with strange candles and a dark red stair-liner. Only, the stairs went down, and as John edged his way over, he noticed that they wound into the darkness. It was cold, and he was going to hate this.

"Detective - "

_"Shh!"_ John hissed. "You call me Barry, or I'll shoot you right now. That's my name, got it?"

The MX processed that, then nodded. "Understood. Barry, I believe we should go down now, to proceed with the invest - "

John immediately clapped a hand over the android. "When we're done, we really need to go over your bedside manners. _I_ do the talking, understand?"

"May I help you?" Came a sudden, quiet voice. It was so quiet that John wasn't sure where it'd come from. When he turned around, he jumped, finding the source of the noise inches away. A man stood there, smiling curiously. "Are you here for the party?"

As the man spoke, John's eyes drew immediately to his mouth. A gleaming pair of fangs revealed themselves with every word, and John's stomach fell. He kept his poker face as he said, "Yeah, we are. I'm new around here, so I didn't know where to go." He watched the man flash another grin, then became still as his host reached out and prodded his lips. He pulled back the flesh to examine John's teeth, then nodded.

"Of course, I can see that. Why don't you head on down with me now?"

The temptation to ask questions, even casual ones, was incredibly strong. John didn't want to waste time, but he knew if he prodded too much, he'd look suspicious. From what he understood, anyone who came here already had an idea of what they were getting themselves into. As the group traveled deeper, the air around them became colder. John was grateful for his warm jacket, and made a note to later acknowledge Rudy's thoughtfulness. The silence, however, was starting to nag at him. So, he turned to the man and said, "It's, a, uh, nice place you got here."

The man smiled. "Thank you, but I'm just the escort. Our boss will be pleased to hear your compliment himself." He opened another set of doors once they'd reached the bottom, and motioned a polite hand in. The atmosphere immediately went from creepy to disturbing, and John had a hard time keeping immediate eye contact. Various androids - stolen MX models and sex bots alike - sat with their human partners in the dark room.

The point of the entire operation was messed up - making vampire-like implants to suck the energy from the bots. It was like a drug, the literal buzz giving the desired high to any participants. John couldn't even imagine Dorian being a part of this, and even felt a little bad for his replacement series. The MX he was with wouldn't know what hit him.

"This way, Mister..." The man began, glancing at him.

"It's Barry," John replied. "I don't think I got your name, either."

The man smiled again - obviously easily amused - and guided the two through the couches and tables. "I'm Luther. Our boss is named Allan, if you're curious to know. He'll introduce himself, all the same."

John nodded silently, still avoiding any immediate stares. A chill had begun to run up his spine, and he struggled to keep the grimace off his face. Through another door, and the room before them was unnaturally still. It was a simple one, with one man sitting comfortably at a table. He was playing cards with a woman, but he seemed to lose interest at the sight of his guests.

"Mr. Allan, we have a newcomer."

This "Allan" was different than Luther. He never smiled, and even in the weak light, John could see that the man's eyes were strangely dilated. He seemed skittish, like he'd sipped on a little too much battery acid. As he stood, he nodded to Luther, who took his leave with the woman. For a beat, Allan was silent. Then, "This is your MX?"

"Yes," John replied carefully.

Allan moved over to the android, and peered at it with interest. "A gift for me."

John wasn't sure what to say that time. He hadn't exactly planned on losing the robot, but before he could open his mouth, Allan had opened his. He was silent as he pressed his lips to the neck of the MX, which shuddered, blabbered incoherently, and quickly became still. It fell to John's feet, with its eyes staring blackly up at him, and he had to admit, it was unnerving. John could actually say he was a little...worried.

Allan didn't bother to wipe the purple fluid from his chin. He stood up straight, sighed heavily, and turned to John. "You shouldn't have come here, Detective."

* * *

Bright lights...Raining...Dizzy...

So much pain. John struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he met with a pounding headache. His mouth tasted like copper - blood? - and his stomach churned uneasily. His chest ached like nothing he'd ever felt; what was wrong with him? He felt sluggish, and with heavy arms he searched for his phone. It was still in his pocket, thankfully, but what had happened? The last thing he remembered was walking into that club...where was that MX? His car?

He groaned, thinking that whomever had done this had taken his car. Maldonado would kill him. He was slumped against the wall of an alley, the sky above him merciless with the rain. It was cold.

He found Dorian's contact information and hit dial, then placed a shaking hand to his ear. He didn't have to wait long before he was answered. _"John? Is everything all right? We've been waiting for hours for your call."_

His stomach flipped again, and he winced. Why was Dorian going to make him talk? "...Find me..." He wheezed. "You have...my...location?"

A pause. _"Yes, I do, John. Are you injured? Do we need medical backup?"_

John shook his head uncertainly. "Dunno...come find me..." He hung up, unwilling to carry on the conversation. He wanted to puke, and his head was spinning. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there before he heard footsteps. "John!" It was Dorian. Finally, he was _here. _John imagined he was looking pretty pitiful as Dorian reached him, and that reflected on the DRN's face.

Dorian crouched down and took John's chin in his hand. There was a flashlight in the other, which shone painfully into John's eyes. He flinched heavily and shut them, a strange whine escaping his lips. "Knock it off..."

"Sorry, man. Can you stand?" Dorian asked, but John shook his head. Dorian looked at him a moment in sympathy, then wrapped his hands underneath his partner's arms. "Okay, up we go. Detective Paul, I could use your assistance now."

Through the haze, John felt another pair of hands supporting him. He tried to make his feet work, but Dorian and Richard ended up with the bulk of the job. They stumbled their way over to the waiting ambulance, where John was placed onto a stretcher and wheeled into the back. He heard someone's voice, but couldn't decipher their words as the doors were shut. A blanket was placed over him; he could feel the soft, warm weight of it, and it was comforting. Suddenly he felt something else - a hand on his forehead. The touch made his eyes flutter, and for a brief moment he thought he saw Dorian, before finally passing out.

* * *

_There's the first chapter! I'm really excited for this story, I gotta tell you, so I hope you like it! _


	2. Grin and Bare It

**Author Note:** Seriously, y'all are my favorite people. Thank you for the sweet reviews, faves, and follows. I always gush, but I can't help it!

* * *

Chapter Two: Grin and Bare It

* * *

_"How is he doing?"_ Rudy asked.

Dorian glanced over at the sleeping man, deciding on a safe answer. "He's still resting."

On the other end, Rudy hesitated. _"...I'm sorry, Dorian. If I hadn't been so enthusiastic over this - I mean, I should have gone - "_

"Please, don't worry, Doctor Lom. John will be fine, and we'll deal with the...situation when he wakes."

_"Good, good."_ Nervously, Rudy cleared his throat. _"You don't think he was actually, er, "turned", do you?"_

"How do you mean?" Dorian frowned, processing the phrase.

_"...Is he actually - are _they _- actually Vampires?"_

"No, nothing like that. From what I've seen, the dentition is artificial."

Rudy huffed in surprise. _"You mean, John has f...fangs?"_

"Yes," Dorian replied in amusement, "however, that's not the most important detail. A high amount of certain chemicals were found in his system - zinc chloride, ammonium chloride, and manganese dioxide."

_"O-Oh, that's in, uh, your common alkaline battery!"_ Rudy exclaimed. _"Well, I suppose not so common these days, but...didn't they have to pump his stomach?"_

"That's what concerns me. He seems to have no negative reaction to it, or visible side-effects. The chemical seems to be nourishing him; I believe it has something to with the canine implants, which look to be electrical ports."

_"Interesting,"_ Rudy mused. _"Well, call me if you find anything out, and when he wakes up. Oh, what happened to the MX?"_

"I've been here, so I haven't been updated on the investigation..." Dorian paused, as John had begun to stir. After a moment, the man lay still once more. "I would ask Captain Maldonado about it, since she was looking into the apprehension of the suspects."

_"Right, right. Well, talk to you later, Dorian."_

"You as well, Rudy." Dorian closed the communication, his eyes lingering over John. On the way to the hospital, John had seemed to be in a panic, but too tired to really react. He kept muttering and asking inaudible questions, and had completely gone under upon arrival. After he'd been settled into his room, he'd slept as peacefully as he would any other night.

Only two days had passed, so Dorian wasn't overly concerned. He didn't mind standing watch, and was grateful that Maldonado hadn't reassigned him while John recuperated. Babysitting his grouchy, snippy friend was intriguing, seeing him so...subdued. John, despite his dysfunctional social skills, was a hard worker. He was always thinking, always looking for answers, and that had gotten him where he was now. His determination often times got the job done, but at the cost of his own good.

Dorian shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. John really was his ticket to keeping a job, but Dorian had developed an...attachment to the human. There was no one quite like him, and Dorian didn't want to lose him. Reflexively, he reached out and wrapped his fingers within John's, and heard a soft sigh. Continued silence in the room was assumed, but a moment later, John began to move. He frowned, and quite suddenly his eyes began to flutter.

"Dorian?" He called out, his eyes skittering. They fell toward his own hand, and up to the DRN. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Try not to exert yourself, okay? You're in the hospital, and you've been asleep for a couple of days."

John decided it wise to follow Dorian's advice. He pulled his hand away to rest on his stomach, and moved his head back against the pillow. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth...then paused. His head came up, his expression changed, and then his hand flew to his teeth. "Dor'un," he mumbled, "Whad ih _dis?_"

* * *

Two days later, John was out of the hospital due to some very tightly pulled strings. Maldonado privately explained that she didn't want her Detective used as a test subject, and since he wasn't dying from acid poisoning, he was free to rest at home. There was just one condition, of course, that Dorian would be there to keep an eye on things.

The two detectives quickly learned that several things were wrong. Firstly, there was a reason for the chest aches John had felt the night he'd been attacked. His assailants had done a mini-surgery just underneath his collarbone - a chip implant, close to the heart. Anything John transferred into his body through his "teeth", was distributed into the bloodstream and straight to the organ. The electricity kept him alive, and thanks to the battery fluid he'd been given, he was currently stable. Secondly, and until he could undergo an intricate surgery, he was forced to feed the addiction.

Perhaps it was also a psychological component, which John struggled with on a good day. His edginess kept him awake, and sucking on remote batteries was only doing so much. He felt a slight humiliation over it, and whenever Dorian wasn't looking, he'd chance at subduing his cravings. Whether the DRN noticed or not was undecided, but Dorian hadn't said a word.

It was early one morning when John woke. He couldn't say he'd ever been under the pharmaceutical influence, so to speak, but he knew that this had to be the same. His skin itched, his limbs twitched uncomfortably, and finally he threw his bed covers aside. In the kitchen, he paced for a few minutes. He'd been limited on his liquids intake, so even water made him nauseated, and he realized he was out of batteries. "This isn't happening," he muttered. His hands went up to his fly-away hair, and he leaned on the counter. "I can get through it, just need to purge it out of my system, like any other drug."

He glanced over at Dorian, who was charging in the port John used for his synthetic. The DRN remained still, looking peaceful as he slept, and envy washed through John. He half-wondered if he would need something like that until the doctors took care of his problem. He sighed, turning his head and resting it on his arms. That's when he noticed his well-used toaster, and a crazy thought came to mind. If he just plugged it in, he could get the fix he needed...

Immediately, he shook his head. _No,_ he thought, _I needed that thing to live beforehand, so I'm not going to...shred it up. _He straightened up, and a shudder hit him as he stepped forward. The room was dark, but John could just imagine the current running through that little machine. He could get another one, couldn't he? Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he plugged in the toaster, and waited for a minute. A faint, red glow told him it was ready, and seemed to call to him even more.

Carefully, he took the small cord in both hands, let it hover over his lips a moment, and then he bit down - hard. First, a painful jolt ran through him, but his implants were transferring the electricity. It ran through his entire system, and he could hear his heart beat drumming loudly in his ears. There was another shock, then one more...

And suddenly, a loud POP! threw the hungered man off his feet. He immediately blacked out, but on the other side of the room, someone else was awake.

Dorian would never be able to explain how he hadn't just stayed in stasis, but before he knew it, he was on his feet looking for the problem. He noticed John on the ground and hurried over - he was convulsing dangerously.

"John!" He called. Scanning quickly, he assessed that the man was having a mild seizure. Whatever John had done, it had been too much, and incredibly stupid. Dorian vaguely noticed smoke wafting through the air, next to the toaster, and understood. He calculated the voltage running through John's body and found only one option. He placed both hands on his partner's chest, and allowed the excess energy to distribute into his own body. It was a little overwhelming, but it was certainly helping his recharge.

When the danger finally seemed to pass, He positioned John onto his side and waited. John gasped and spluttered, his fingertips digging harshly into the kitchen floor. "D-Dorian...what...?"

Dorian didn't respond, or move John around until he was sure it was safe. After a few minutes had passed, he finally helped John into a sitting position, with one arm securely along his back. "Listen, I know you're hungry," he began, "but the toaster is meant for making bread. You don't actually eat it."

In his haze, John managed to laugh at the dry humor. He closed his eyes, resting his trembling hand on his chest. Dorian's hand brushed against his, which John took gratefully. "Y-You...you saved my life. Again."

Dorian nodded briefly. "I suppose I did. Let's not make this a habit, though, okay?"


	3. Losing Necks to Nothing

**Author Note:** Thanks for reviews and such! Loves!

* * *

Chapter Three: Losing Necks to Nothing

* * *

John looked at himself in the mirror, glad he still _had_ a reflection. "At least I don't sparkle," he muttered. Still, the light show he'd held in the kitchen proved otherwise; he could still see his veins flickering at the right angle. Once he'd recovered, Dorian had made a terse point in not chewing up any more of the household appliances. It would have been funny if Dorian hadn't been so serious, explaining that this wasn't the way to go about his condition.

He could admit, he'd made a stupid decision. It hadn't been totally crazy, since he was feeling better, but the direct source could have killed him. Dorian said he would look at options, so John had wandered off to shower. He, too, began to think of ways to keep himself steady, and memories of that night were starting to come back. Maldonado had explained that, somehow, the vampire club had evacuated in short time - there wasn't a trace of them. John figured it was because they felt threatened with a detective in their midst, and the search would have to start again. He just wished he could find that Allan, to give him a piece of his mind.

He remembered that black stare as Allan had bitten into the MX. It was so piercing, so direct, that John hadn't been able to move an inch. He'd watched the liquid drip from Allan's mouth, to the ground, and...

John's head snapped up. Now he remembered! Every one of those undead wannabe's had been draining _MX's_ - the proper way to get their fix. John hurried out of the shower, dried his hair, and slipped into his sweatpants and t-shirt before heading into the living room. Dorian was on the couch, and looked up at him with bemusement. "Are you feeling better?"

"Sure. Look, I think I know what to do about this," he waved a hand towards his mouth. "It's the MX's - I need whatever it is they're made of."

Dorian nearly looked impressed. "I see. I don't exactly know how we're going to obtain one, but it's a start."

"Maybe Rudy can help. I think it's that...gel stuff, the purple liquid. Do you think he could get some?"

Dorian cocked his head. "I'm not sure. Do you really think it's the answer?"

John nodded seriously. "I remember more of what happened. The leader of that group bit into the MX I took, and that stuff was..." He trailed off suddenly, a thought coming to mind as he looked at Dorian. The DRN's head was turned a particular way, such that it made John wonder if Dorian was...if he had the same...

"John? Are you all right?" Dorian stood, and moved closer than John felt comfortable with. He shook his head and held up his hands, moving Dorian away gently. "John, what's wrong?"

"I think you need to be careful. If I ever try to...do anything to you, don't hesitate in stopping me."

Dorian took a step back, a tiny smile playing at his lips. "You want to bite _me?_"

"I-I," John stuttered, "I don't _want_ to! I just can't control it. I just...think of what your made of, and it sets me off." He shook his head, embarrassed, and stalked off into his bedroom to cool down. This was not good. At any moment, Dorian's life could be his, and he'd have no control over it. He'd taken too many risks in his life, but he just couldn't do it this time - having Dorian around was a bad idea. As much as John hated that, the safety of his partner was more important; he was going to lose another one because of his carelessness.

He moved around his bedside and grabbed his phone from the side table. He found Rudy's number, dialed, and waited for more than a few seconds before an answer came. _"Er, hello? John?"_

"Yeah, it's me. I need your help with something."

* * *

Rudy sat back in his chair, patiently running over the options again in his mind. He clasped his fingers together out of habit, placing them close to his lips. Finally, he looked up at John, then at Dorian. "I'm just worried about one thing," he stated.

John raised an eyebrow, mildly annoyed. He hadn't sacrificed his sick leave over the concerns of Rudy Lom. "What's that?"

"W-Well, Maldonado is still trying to book you in for that surgery, but until then, I'm wondering if we'll have enough supply."

"It couldn't be that hard, could it?" John asked.

Rudy threw him a look. "Mate, you don't understand. With our funds, we can't exactly go on a shopping spree. The parts for an MX can't be wasted or stored in bulk, like some warehouse. Each one is designed - "

John held up a pleading hand. "Okay, I got it. I didn't say that this was the absolute cure, Rudy. It's the only thing that makes sense, since nothing else works. Trust me, I have to use my own 'funds' to buy a new toaster."

"All right, but we have to get it approved through Maldonado. Wait, what happened to your toaster?"

Dorian decided to step into the conversation, placing a hand on John's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll hear us out; this is John's life we're talking about. I can already tell that he's struggling with the lack of "nutrients", so to speak." He smiled down at his partner, ignoring the rueful glance shot in his direction. "John and I will go up to talk to the Captain now, if we may."

Rudy nodded, and watched the two men take their leave. When all remained silent, he took a deep breath and sighed, unable to zap the guilt he still felt over getting a good Detective into this situation. All because he was ever excited to try out his undercover egos - it was going to kill someone.

Upstairs, Dorian's assumption had been correct. Maldonado was a bit hesitant over how much John needed to test his theory, but she was willing to give anything a shot. In her office, the three of them discussed it carefully, to ensure John's security over the decision. "If this works?" She prompted.

John glanced at Dorian. "I'll...try to be careful in how much I use. How is the date of the surgery looking?"

Sandra pursed her lips; not a good sign. "It's complicated, and I have no evidence to back it up. We haven't managed to find any of the club members, or their boss...it's baffling, John."

"So," Dorian continued for her, "the doctors are hesitant because they believe that this was done willingly?"

Sandra nodded. "They've stated that it's a liability, of your overall satisfaction. If you're not happy, they don't want a lawsuit."

John rolled his eyes. "I just want things to be normal again! They should understand that, right?"

"I know, and I explained that. I only have so much power, and I'm looking at both sides. Let Rudy know he has the go-ahead, and if he needs anything to contact me."

"Got it. So, what can I do in the meantime? I really don't want to have to sit around the house anymore, and I'm feeling all right. Even if it's paperwork, I don't care."

Sandra gave him a surprised look, then smiled. "That's a new one. If you'd like, I can have someone bring it to your desk in a few minutes."

John smiled gratefully, stood, and excused himself and Dorian. At his desk, he took a seat and waited contentedly for something to do. He hated moping around, unable to do what he loved, and even filing data would keep him happy. Dorian noticed this with a smile on his face, which John questioned good-naturedly. "What's with the stupid face?"

Dorian's smile widened a little. "I was just thinking that you must be desperate, to beg her."

John shook his head and chuckled. Only Dorian could get away with a comment like that. "Funny. Maybe I'll just make you do most of it," he challenged.

"I'd get it done faster, anyway."

John laughed openly now, and Dorian couldn't help but let his eyes linger on those fangs. Up until John had mentioned the possibility of attacking him, Dorian really hadn't given much attention to it. He wanted to help his partner, but perhaps staying behind on this was the wiser choice. His only conflict was the need to keep an eye on John, to make sure nothing bad happened. It was quite the predicament, but perhaps Dorian would address it later on.

* * *

_I was tempted to drag this one on a bit, but I always make my chapters RIDICULOUSLY loooooonngg in my stories. This is a new thing, keeping it under 2,000 freakin' words *sigh* So, all the dramatic stuff is around the corner. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Fangs for the Memory

**Author Note: **Thanks for the reviews you've sent in! I really, REALLY appreciate them! So, during the "outage" issue last night, I spent my three hours going through Netflix and found a movie called "Unconditional". It has Michael Ealy (adorable as always) and if you want a feel-good movie that also makes you bawl, watch it. I was having Dorian withdrawals, I think XD

* * *

Chapter Four: Fangs for the Memory

* * *

The next day, John got a call from Rudy, which contained 'both good and bad news'. John was still in bed, so he groaned tiredly and flopped onto his side. Balancing the phone on his left ear, he mumbled, "Why does there have to be bad news?"

_"Hey, don't shoot the messenger,"_ Rudy replied indignantly. _"Which one do you want first?"_

John's initial response was a sigh. He had a whole hour of sleep he was losing. "Good news, I guess..."

_"Okay, then, I've found a sample for you to try."_

"...The bad news...?"

_"It may actually kill you."_

John's eyes flew open, more in frustration than anything. "Rudy, I might kill _you!_ What am I supposed to do with a lethal concoction?!"

_"John,"_ Dorian's voice interjected. The DRN was back in Rudy's lab, for his own safety. _"We don't believe you'll die from it. It's just more...concentrated, not so much as lethal. If you're not sure about it, we can think of something else."_

"No, no," John drawled. He tossed the covers aside and winced - his head was killing him. His chest ached, too, and he knew that this was his one shot. "I'll be over in half an hour."

"Which means, we can expect you around seven-thirty," Dorian replied, a smile in his voice. John glanced at his clock; seven-thirty was more than an hour away - the DRN knew him well.

"Exactly." John hung up in irritation, and wasted no time in getting ready. After his shower, he tried to eat a little cold cereal, but it wasn't settling well. Almost a week had passed, and John had barely managed to turn off his gag reflex enough for water. The milk left over went untouched, and John dumped it into the sink as his stomach turned. _If I ever find Allan, or even that Luther kid, _he thought scathingly_, I'll make real vampires out of them._

At the lab, Dorian greeted him warmly upon arrival. "Good morning, John. I assume your refrigerator went unharmed?"

John grinned wryly. "Don't tempt me; that thing never can keep my t.v. dinners cold."

"All right, people, let's get to work!" Rudy announced from the other side of the room. He waved the others over to his desk, presenting a single cup with purple fluid. "Here's your vial, on the house."

"Now, has this MX been tested?" John asked, mostly just to stall. Rudy rolled his eyes and stepped away, leaving room for John to take the glass. The room became unnecessarily quiet. He glanced between the two men before saying, "Stare some more, it's helping me so much."

Rudy glanced away, but Dorian wasn't ruffled by the comment. He only smiled and placed a hand on John's shoulder. "If anything does happen - and I'm not saying it will - I'm right here."

John tried not to blush. Whenever Dorian happened to actually be serious, it made him nervous. He trusted his DRN more than he trusted anyone else, besides Maldonado, and now was no exception. He took a deep breath, plugged his nose, and chugged as fast as he could. When he'd finished he set down the glass, and pulled his other hand away from his face. Then he waited. Rudy bit his lip and whispered, "How do you feel?"

John rolled the remnants of the liquid in his mouth, unsure. Suddenly, a terrible aftertaste hit, and he gagged. "Urgh! Oh, man, that's terrible! You were right, Lom - this might kill me!" He made the wise decision to find the nearest chair, and sat down with a hand over his stomach. It had already been queasy, and John wondered if he would actually throw up, here and now. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and took steadying breaths, and felt a hand on his back. "Seriously, that's the dumbest thing I've ever done..."

"Do you need a trash bin - " Rudy tried to suggest.

"No, just - don't talk!" John begged.

Minutes passed before John felt comfortable opening his mouth again. When he straightened up, he shook his head miserably and glanced at his partner. Dorian had a look of sympathy on his face, and said, "Looks like it's back to square one. How _do_ you feel?"

"Not much better, to be honest. I feel like I need a major boost. My head and chest are killing me, and now..." His hand was still wrapped tenderly over his middle.

Rudy had left the two alone in the time elapsed, but he returned with a calculative expression. "John, I think I know the problem. See, Dorian told me about the, uh, toaster incident, and I compared it with what's happened now."

"Rudy," John groaned, "get to the point."

"The first time, your intake was straight electricity - bad idea. This time, it was straight liquid, a component that you _do_ need. However, as Dorian said, it's too concentrated - if you keep drinking it, your body is going to reject it. To get a more equal distribution, you're going to have to use one of the active MX's."

* * *

"I suppose we have no choice, do we?" Sandra asked, though it was more of a statement.

Her eyes were set on John's, who definitely seemed to be struggling with his health. There were dark, sleep-deprived circles under his eyes, and his skin looked a bit pale. From what Dorian had explained, John wasn't going to last and it didn't make sense. He was still a perfectly normal human, but Sandra supposed it had to do with that chip that he had on his chest. Whatever the MX series had, it was the only thing able to sustain him, and he needed a live one.

"I know it's a difficult choice to make," John replied. "Those things are expensive, and I'd be willing to pay out of my own pocket. I just need to know whether or not this works, because I'm_ this_ close," he moved his thumb and index finger close together, "to hunting down those criminals myself."

"Let's not be hasty, John," Sandra chided gently. "This hasn't been easy for you, I understand, but don't be a vigilante. You're not cut out for it." She winked, making John smile in spite of himself. "Have Rudy check one out, and have him reprogram it specifically for this use."

John frowned. "What do you mean?"

Dorian turned to him. "The Captain is talking about the fact that, if attacked - or in this case, bitten - the MX won't hesitate to eliminate the threat."

That sobered John up a bit. He imagined biting into one, just in time for him to get shot to hell. He stood and nodded, and Dorian followed him out. The two of them chose to stay in the lab for their own reasons, so they waited for Rudy to return with the guinea pig. John spent his time thinking about how he hoped the actual MX would taste better.

"John," Dorian suddenly spoke, his voice too loud in the still room, "may I ask you something?"

"Go for it," John said distractedly.

"If this doesn't work, what will you do?"

John looked up at him. "I don't know why it wouldn't - that's what I saw the other club members doing. This kind of get up was designed for that."

Dorian nodded, though unconvinced. He seemed ready to say something else, but Rudy walked in with the MX trailing behind him. The android stopped before John and looked at him. After a moment, it said, "Detective Kennex. As I understand, I'm here to assist you."

John glanced uncertainly at Rudy. "Does he know with what?"

Rudy nodded, with a little too much confidence. "It's all taken care of, he's just waiting on you."

"...I just go for it?"

"Yep, he's all yours."

John scrunched his nose. "Okay, well, why don't you two, uh..." He trailed off, waving his hand to another part of the lab. "...Just stand back. Don't watch, either. This is really weird for me."

Both Rudy and Dorian looked tempted to argue, but they ended up doing as John asked. The MX stood patiently, its eyes staring right into John's. As unnerving as this was, it was still simple. All he had to do was step in and bite...so he did.

At first, the MX gave off the same reaction his brother had done in the club - violent shuddering, blabbering uselessly - and John pressed his lips closer to suck the liquid from the puncture wounds. He felt strangely jolted, but this time it was sort of pleasant. Like all the stress and heaviness he'd felt was being lifted, and he could feel his pounding heart. It worked harder, pumping the rest of the current through his body, to his brain - and suddenly something hit him.

Memories. No, it was data. John felt unsteady, so he wrapped his hands up around the back of the MX to keep his balance. Why was this taking so long? He vaguely remembered the MX that Allan bit had fallen a lot more quickly...what were these images? The MX files pictured a group of unknown faces, but they weren't cops not that John recognized anyway. Where had this robot been? Suddenly the image shifted, as if the MX was looking somewhere else...John's eyes fluttered, then closed. He was starting to feel better, perhaps he should...

Someone was standing there, looking up at him. No, it was at the MX, but John could see her. The image glitched for a second, and suddenly he could see her face, clear as day. It was Anna - his Anna. _Not mine anymore,_ he thought hazily. _Not even her real name. _His knees finally buckled, and he pulled the MX with him. Anna looked sad, distraught, even, and the area they stood in was foggy. Was it raining?

She was saying something. She shook her head, and said it again. "I'm sorry"? Was that it?

"...ohn. John, let go. Dorian, pull them apart, it's over!"

John gasped, spluttering on the remnants of the liquid. Dorian was holding him, pushing the limp MX as far as he could from his partner. John looked up at him, his pupils dancing wildly in their sockets. "Dorian...I saw something."

Dorian frowned deeply, his embrace secure as blue lights skittered across his face. "What did you see?"

John sighed, resting his head against Dorian's chest. "It was Anna."


	5. Something to Sink Your Teeth Into

**Author Note:** So, I'm really indecisive. I changed the category around a bit, because I'm the worst genre chooser ever. In the world. So, I apologize if I confuse anyone. I also updated the summary a bit :)  
Also_ also,_ I hope people don't think the vampire puns are too stupid. I mean, of course they are, but I'm having a lot of fun including them. The most entertaining part of editing chapters is finding these silly phrases!

* * *

Chapter Five: Something to Sink Your Teeth Into

* * *

Dorian turned his head observantly, watching Rudy work. The inutile MX lay on the table, and the screen it was hooked up to remained blank. Rudy shook his head irritably, moving his hand up to toss each data file to the side. "Nope," he murmured, "no good. There's nothing left of this one. Whatever data it had stored, it was transferred into the brain of our dear John Kennex."

Blue eyes shifted over to the man sitting back in his chair. John was staring blankly up at the ceiling; he was still in a "high". Occasionally, the Detective would shake his head and mumble something, then his eyes would close. His vitals, though influenced, were definitely more stable. Dorian looked one last time at the MX, then wandered over to his partner. "John, are you all right?"

"Hm?" John drawled. "What, Dorian?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"...Anna," he said, the name leaving more as a sigh. John frowned, then opened his eyes again. "Did Rudy find anything? I zoned out for a second."

"More than a second," Dorian quipped playfully. "You've been on your electric koolaid for the past fifteen minutes. Rudy's been running the schematic, but there's no data available."

John's eyebrows turned up in slight worry. "Nothing? What I saw...that can't be everything. Rudy!" John called to him, and stood abruptly. He paused, blinked a couple of times, and a lazy smile crossed his lips. He still felt like he'd been touching one of those static spheres at the planetarium. The taste of the liquid remained comfortably near the back of his throat. "Dorian said you couldn't find anything?"

Rudy looked up at him apologetically. "Not even an eight-bit. Do you still remember what you saw?"

A somber expression appeared on his face. "There wasn't much. It was like...something familiar, like she was..." He shook his head, glancing at Dorian. "Anna was one of the first officers to...accept integration of the MX bots - she had one as a partner. _Was_ this her MX?"

Rudy sat back a little, surprised by the edge of harshness in John's voice. "Er, there wasn't a register. I made sure to activate one of the, well, unregistered models. I figured that no one had to lose their partner, right?"

John raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have grabbed the one Richard is always bossing around?"

The scientist threw him a look. "Funny, though...tempting. So, what are you going to do now? When is that surgery happening?"

John's eyes had began to glaze over, trying to process each question. "The surgery...I don't know. What am I going to do about what?"

"I believe he's referring to Anna," Dorian replied. He looked carefully at John. "I'm also curious. Are you concerned about the images you watched?"

Dorian's words made John focus again. He remembered Anna's face, the regret it'd shown. What was it that she'd said? Why did that MX have such little data on her? There were so many questions he had about it, but he didn't feel like worrying about it. He looked at the DRN again, and suddenly felt that uneasiness he'd experienced before. He was feeling better from his first - or perhaps second - victim, but he wasn't going to make another one out of Dorian. When the android turned his head in just the right way, John glanced in another direction. He stepped away from the two men, explaining that he'd be by later.

* * *

Detective Richard Paul was rarely in a good mood. In fact, the last time he'd been in one of those, was when John Kennex had been out of the picture. Since Kennex's "triumphant" return, Richard had found himself in an increasingly foul mood. Just knowing that the guy was still around, looking smug; it was too much. Today happened to find Paul brooding over new information.

A lot of rumors had been spread - _and_ confirmed - all in the last week about Kennex. He'd been placed in the hospital last Monday, and now he was walking around with his vampire fangs - like he was something cool. Of course, not many thought he _was_, teasing him behind his back. They dared each other to place garlic and crosses on his desk, but Paul had been wise enough to warn them of Maldonado's wrath. Though he was also tempted, he wasn't stupid to cater to it. That being said, the latest info would be a close call to bringing out the holy water. Word had gotten out extremely fast that John had taken one of the dormant MX's, and sucked it dry - like a_ real_ vampire.

Paul shook his head in disgust. He was currently sitting at his desk, but the thought compelled him to stand. He weaved easily through the groups of people, and up to Maldonado's office. As controlled as he could, he knocked on the glass, catching the Captain's attention. She held up her pointer finger, a report in her hand, so Paul decided to pace a little to pass the time. As he turned, though, he found that he could possibly settle the matter in half the time.

Kennex himself was heading up from the lab, looking stupid. There was a frown on his face as he stopped at his desk, and he flopped down heavily in his chair. Paul glanced quickly at Maldonado - still busy - and decided that this was his only shot. He took a definitive breath, then marched his way over to the Detective. "Hey, Kennex."

Immediately, John sighed. He looked up, unresponsive and not intimidated.

"What kind of crap are you pulling with the MX's?" Paul continued. John only rolled his eyes, and ran a tired hand over his forehead. "Are you really draining them, like some kind of a...a..." He shrugged angrily, trying to convey the proper word.

John looked back at him, then slowly got to his feet. "Why don't we get one thing clear, Richard - I didn't choose this. I got_ these,"_ he pointed sharply at his mouth, "just from doing my job."

"No, your job is to protect this city, not to get careless!" Paul's voice raised, turning a few heads. "People depend on us, and so do the MX's - for jobs, and, in turn, for our own security! If you're gonna go around destroying one - just like you did mine - you're putting everyone at risk. I'll make sure you're done for."

"You call that a threat?" John retorted, and he took the collar of Paul's shirt in a firm grip. The two of them struggled briefly, but finally John had the upper hand. He was close to Paul's face now, and Richard had to admit, the fangs were a little intimidating. "I did what I had to so I could survive. That's all I've ever done here, and guys like you don't have a right to get on my case about it. I'm not afraid of you, I don't care about you, and let's be honest," his lips turned up in a dark smile, "I'd be the one ending _you_. Keeping these ridiculous implants might just be worth the solitude."

Richard finally managed to pull away, a little breathless. "You're right, it would be worth it - to see you slip up just enough to kill your partner. You did it once, how hard would it be a second time?"

Valerie was glad she'd been walking by, just in time to intervene. "Hey!" She snapped, stepping in front of John. Her hands were on his shoulders, giving a miraculously calming effect. John shook his head, clenching and opening his fists. "John, don't listen to him. Richard," she whipped around, her expression hard, "you will _not_ approach him about this again, understand? Maldonado will hear about this, just so you're aware. You had no right to come picking a fight."

Paul wisely decided to back off. As much as he wanted Kennex to flip, enough to lose his job, it was over for now. He would wait it out, listen for any updates, and act when the time came. If he had to go around Maldonado, he'd gladly do it. Turning on his heel, he ignored the stares of the others and walked right out of the room.

Valerie didn't give him a second glance. "John, look at me."

After a beat, John finally complied. He looked conflicted, like waiting for her to just give permission for him to attack. "I've had all I can take with him, Val. I don't even - "

"I know, I know," she replied soothingly. "Now isn't the time. Maldonado needs to talk to you; it's about your surgery."

* * *

_Dang you, Richard! Such a jerk. Hope you liked this chapter!_  
_I credit Urban Dictionary for the "electric Koolaid" reference, haha. It was my favorite one out of the bunch ;)_


	6. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author Note: **Hope you had a good weekend! I wanted to get this updated before tomorrow because I'm working! And the A.H. finale is tomorrahhh! Whoo! Then I have three days off, so I should get another chappie soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Six: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

* * *

John walked into his apartment, glad the day was over. Signing medical releases concerning every procedure _this,_ health risks _that..._what a nightmare. At least the surgery was finally booked, and in seventy-two hours, John would be fang free. He closed and locked the door, the leaned against it with his eyes closed. He was starting to feel a little anxious again, restless, and wondered if he couldn't ask Rudy to hook him up again. Obviously, he wasn't going to last until Friday without another MX, and that worried him. How could something like this be so addictive?

He massaged where the chip lay under his shirt - his skin - and he shook his head. Paul's earlier words, though harsh but true, rang in his head. He always seemed to get himself into situations with unfortunate, lasting effects. His partners always seemed to get the short end of the straw, too, and John felt bad about that. He'd kept his distance from Dorian, which kept the DRN safe, but their relationship had been struggling. John knew that Dorian wanted to help, to watch out for him, and it was something that John sort of...missed. Martin was about as reclusive as John, so the two had developed their partnership through mutual understanding. With Dorian, he was developing a strange connection with the world. Even through the nagging and perfectionism, Dorian's curiosity was refreshing. John missed the conversations he had with his DRN, even the arguments.

_Soon, man,_ he thought, _this'll all be over._ John turned on the lights, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. Has his eyes trailed the carpet, he immediately noticed something. Under the corner of his foot was an envelope, an actual paper with his hand-written name on it. Without taking it, John moved over to his surveillance camera for the hall and replayed it for the day. He saw himself in reverse, then no one passed by the door until around four o' clock. When they did, John immediately recognized the figure. It was Luther, who calmly slipped the note under the door before stalking back out of sight. John replayed the footage once more, then edged his way back over to the envelope.

He had two choices - to take the note, probably instructions, or to ignore it forever and just wait until his surgery. However, these people knew where he lived, and John thought of Anna. Perhaps they could help him with that? Did they know about her? No, that was stupid. John shook his head, took the envelope, and opened it. Inside was a note, and a rusty old skeleton key. An actual, traditional key that proved just how into this fad these people were. John moved over to his couch and sat down, his eyes flitting across the note:

_Mr. Kennex,_

_It's a shame to hear that you've decided to go another route, and permanently remove your new gift. On the one hand, I understand, since we happened to surprise you with it. On the other, I'm writing to say that it just won't be that simple. You've already learned how to curb your appetite on your own - something I knew you'd accomplish. Why don't we talk things over before you make a hasty decision? _

_Due to certain recent events, myself and my clients were forced to relocate. Enclosed below is the location of where I'd like to meet you; before you decide to take this to your supervisor, know that it concerns the safety of your partner. Don't be foolish._

_The key is a gift, for your trouble._

_Sincerely,_

**_Luther_**

John couldn't help but roll his eyes - such theatrics. The warning at the bottom was the only reason he wasn't dialing for backup, and he knew he had to go this alone. It was risky, but what else could he do? He pocketed the key alongside his own, holstered his gun again, and locked up before heading out. It was around ten o' clock, so anyone he even knew at the precinct was at home unwinding, and he didn't want to bother them. Dorian was charging, but John wished the calculative, inhumanely strong DRN was there to tag along. He drove in mute annoyance all the way past the barracks, and nearly to the Wall.

John pulled into the shadiest area he could, pulling up the collar of his jacket a little. If anyone saw him here, they'd have his job, no doubt about it. He walked up to the front door of the abandoned mills, as instructed, and within seconds felt a tap on his shoulder. The only soul around was Luther, of course, so John waited for his heart to settle. The man looked a little haggard, his short, black hair a mess. "John, how are you?"

* * *

Phantom of the Opera. The Queen of the Damned. His fourth-grade Halloween field trip.

All of them paled in comparison to the set-up now before John's eyes. The mills, once void of activity and production, found themselves no longer abandoned from the furnishings alone. Dim chandeliers lit every room that John and Luther passed through. More light flickered from the gothic candelabras set on coffee tables. John hadn't taken time to notice the inhabitants' clothing, but as he felt braver now, he saw costumes. From renaissance types to modern leather looks, this club had it all.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" John whispered. He wasn't in the mood for another tour, or another ambush. "Where's your boss?"

John expected the smile Luther seemed to have perfected, but a grim expression had replaced it. "That was the reason I asked you to arrive by yourself. Allan is waiting at the precinct, just outside the sleeping quarters of your DRN. Were you to show up with help, he wouldn't have hesitated in taking the life of your partner."

John kept his cool face. "Well since I _am_ alone, you mind telling me when he's coming back? I have a few words for him."

Luther ignored him and opened another door. In here, it was quiet, and the décor looked to be of a study. Luther closed the door behind them, then motioned to the small sofa in the center of the room. Wisely, John took a seat, and Luther did the same on the comfy chair across from him. "Care for a drink? Or perhaps, an MX?"

John raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I'll pass. How did you find my place, by the way?"

Luther shrugged, like the answer was obvious. "You're not that hard to find. However, I will say that there's a tracker in that little chip we placed in you."

That explained it. Creepy, but that was one question resolved. "So, why did you call me here? I'd rather we not beat around the bush, if you don't mind."

Solemnly, Luther nodded. John noticed that his response to authority was positive, and made a note to play off it. "You see, we've been waiting that you'd come asking questions about our operation. It's because your partner is a DRN - much different than the MX. We were hoping for it, and when you actually showed up, albeit without him, Allan was...pleased. He'd never tell you it, but really - "

"Luther," John interrupted, waving a hand. "Get to the point." Now he saw it; Luther and Rudy could be brothers, the way they rambled on.

"Yes. You see, the implants we gave you are special, a technology different than the ones everybody else out there is wearing. We made it once we found out that your DRN had been re-commissioned, and you, being his partner, were the perfect test subject."

John frowned carefully at him. "What do you mean? I've only been with my partner a few months; how was the tech developed so quickly?"

"We're very efficient," Luther replied with a smile, and this time, it was less friendly. "We were just waiting for the right opportunity to nab you. We were patient to see this out, even if he were the only one ever to be awake again."

"Boy," John muttered, more to himself, "some operation. If any of you - especially your boss - lays a hand on my partner..." He shook his head, and Luther seemed to understand the vague threat with a nod.

Still, there was a rebellious glint in his eye. "Let me tell you about your teeth," he replied. "You've already experienced what the MX gave to you - oh. How did that go, by the way? The memories are a nice surprise, aren't they? Even though it's just visual output, we as humans will remember that forever. The data in an android can easily be erased."

"That's personal," John evaded. He'd decided last minute not to mention anything about Anna, seeing as these people had enough of a lead on him. "Keep talking about my partner. What makes him special?"

"It's because of his synthetic soul. He has an attachment that, once harnessed, creates nothing less than a nirvana. Detective Kennex, the MX bots aren't going to sustain you forever. That technology inside of you is meant for greater, for the DRN with actual life in it. The best part, is that he's your partner. Your connection will never fade, even after he's gone."

Appalled, John stood. "No, I won't do that! You're sick in the head if you think I'm going to just take his life, pal!" He turned on his heel, his fingers brushing along the phone in his pocket. He was going to call Maldonado now, to stop this -

"John, you don't have a choice."

Crap. His hand was on the door, but he knew that tone. He sensed the ultimatum coming; deflated, he turned a little. Why not?" He growled.

"You might want to check the schedule of your surgery. Allan made sure that there was a "complication" - the medical staff are convinced that you no longer want it."

John's mouth fell open in impressed surprised. "It was scheduled! You can't do that!"

Luther shrugged comfortably, sitting back in his chair. "We did, because we're not going to fail. Go to your partner, John. Explain to him how vital he is to your survival - his compassion will compel him to help you. It's really a beautiful way to go, don't you think?"

John couldn't respond. The only thing keeping Luther's brains in his skull was John storming from the room, away from the mills, and back to his car.


	7. Love At First Bite

**Author Note: **Bwaaa...I pulled an all-nighter. *Yawn* Been a while since I've managed one of those. Well, here you are, the next one.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Love At First Bite

* * *

John held up his badge for the nurse to see. "Detective John Kennex. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions, if you have the time."

It was early in the morning, but obviously this woman had time. There seemed to be nothing going on, and she looked grateful for the conversation. "How can I help you, Detective?"

"I...recently scheduled a surgery, but I heard it was moved?"

Her head perked up, and she suddenly noticed the reason for the supposed operation, glinting in the light. "Oh, yes, let me see." She looked through her data quickly, then shook her head. "No, it looks like you cancelled it altogether. Your associate, Mr. Allan, explained that you decided to keep your dental implants. Is that still accurate?"

John nearly disagreed, and then he remembered Dorian back at the precinct. He'd have to figure out another way to get out of this predicament. Curtly, he nodded and thanked the medic, then walked back out to his car. For a couple of minutes, John sat with his head against the seat, his eyes closed tiredly. There was work to be done today, and he was somehow going to have to convince Maldonado that he hadn't cancelled his own surgery.

He had to let Dorian know about this, too. What was he going to do? He couldn't...take his life. If what Luther had said was true, John would be not only taking that, but Dorian's memories - _their_ memories. Every case they'd been involved was there, and he'd have to relive that. Would Dorian be betrayed?

_"I was made to feel."_

John opened his eyes. Would he feel what Dorian would, in his last moments? It would be different than the jumbled mess the MX had been, and John would have to carry that with him forever. He'd have Dorian with him, but it would never be like it was now. He wasn't going to be the one responsible for losing Dorian, no way.

Moping over it wasn't going to solve anything. He decided to head home, and eventually grabbed a few hours of sleep. When he woke again, it was nearly eight. He skipped the shower and breakfast - he wasn't feeling great anyway - and hurried over to the precinct. After checking in, he was almost surprised to find Maldonado waiting for him. She didn't look happy, at all.

"John, could I speak with you?" She asked tersely.

He held up a hand. "I know what this is about. I'd be happy to speak with you, but...I want to talk to Dorian as well."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "Are you in trouble?"

He gave a half-shrug, his eyes darting towards the stairs of the lad. Sandra finally waved a hand, ordering him to be back in five minutes. He gave a thankful smile and hurried down, where Rudy and Dorian were already working. "I need the both of you upstairs, right now."

Poor Rudy wasn't used to being alarmed so early in his shift. He jolted up and said, "What's going on? Is there a fire? A raid?"

"No, just come on. We need to discuss a few things with Maldonado, about me."

Dorian gave him an apprehensive look, but didn't say anything. The three of them traveled back upstairs and into Maldonado's office, then each took their seat. Sandra looked right at John and said, "Okay, you have us here, John. What's going on?"

"Ok. Last night, I got a letter from the group that ambushed me. I'm a little compromised, so just...work with me. I'll give you as many details as I can, all right?"

After receiving an affirmative nod from everyone, John explained what was permitted. He talked about the technology of the MX's, and how it differed from the one he carried. Maldonado already knew about the mix-up at the hospital, but Rudy and Dorian looked unsettled about it. John made them promise, for the time being, not to concern themselves over it.

"John," Rudy interjected flippantly, "this isn't just a nose-job, or a tuck or two, this is your life! That chip inside you is keeping your heart going, and if it doesn't receive the proper nutrition, it's going to stop. It's literally a ticking clock, and those criminals can't _compromise_ you!"

"It's not that simple," John replied, his gaze moving toward Dorian. "He said that it won't be enough. Living off of MX bots might even kill me faster. He said that the tech was designed to connect with a DRN. Whatever they have planned with the synthetic souls, they want to see it through."

Dorian had that look on his face - the conflicted one that John hated. Why did he have to seem to human at times? "Basically," said the DRN, "I'm you're only ticket out of this?"

Sandra wasn't convinced. "There has to be another way. Where is the location of this club now?"

John hesitated. He wasn't going to bet money that they'd stayed. "I don't want to worry about that, Sandra. I'm more concerned about Dorian right now."

Rudy was biting his thumbnail. Dorian, having lived with the man for a while now, knew that face. "What are you thinking, Doctor Lom?"

"Well, I..." The doctor began. He seemed guilty even as the suggestion left his mouth. "We still have DRN's down in the lab. Since we've already used one MX, why not - "

John shook his head immediately. "No. We can't risk having another DRN activated. Even with one more DRN's around - not a bad thing," he added hastily to Dorian, "- it might look bad for you. They could decommission you."

"_You_ could die, which is much more permanent," Dorian argued quietly. "Either way we look at it, I'm not going to be in the picture much longer."

* * *

"Who does he think he is, saying something like that?"

John was outside, enjoying the much needed fresh air. Valerie stood at his side, a contemplative look on her face. "He's just looking out for you. He's worried about your health; all of us are, you know."

"All four of you," John mutters.

Valerie places a hand on his shoulder. "More than that. A lot of people are saying that you don't look good, and they wish they could help. What can we do for you?"

John shook his head. "Don't worry about me. We need to think of way to just get me into surgery so Dorian doesn't have to..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "I just want to be left alone." He glanced at her, and noticed an unfortunately sad expression cross her face. He winced. "Come on, don't do that."

Valerie regarded him carefully. "I know it makes sense to do things on our own, but...when help offers itself, we need to take it."

John took a deep breath. He'd really tried to keep the peace with Valerie - she was nice, and the only other woman who really talked to him - but he didn't want to hear a speech. He ran a hand over the back of his neck, wondering when it'd started to get warmer. It was early spring! This was irritating, and he just wanted to be alone.

"John, look - "

"Valerie, I just - " His voice had raised, creating startled looks from passersby. Realizing that, he lowered it again. "I just need some time to think. I appreciate your help, and if I need it, I'll ask for it."

He'd meant it as nicely as possible, but Valerie's face fell a bit. She nodded respectfully, then excused herself with all the politeness in the world. John was left there on the curb, embarrassed and still irritated. His body twitched strangely, and he wiped a stray bead of sweat that had crossed his brow. He glanced up at the blue sky - too blue, annoying - and noticed that the sun wasn't even directly overhead. He decided an iced coffee was in order, and the caffeine would help calm -

"Agh!"

A sharp pain hit him square in the heart. It was enough to bring him to his knees, but he couldn't support himself on his left arm. Heart attack? Suddenly someone was standing over him. "Sir, are you all right?"

"...Be fine," he managed. He allowed the other man to help him to his feet, then waved his thanks as he stumbled through the precinct doors. He tried to act as well as he could, but obviously people had seen him from outside. They called his name in worry, but he ignored it. He didn't stop until he'd walked down into the lab, and tripped down the last few steps.

Rudy was the only one in the room and hurried over. "John! What's wrong, mate?"

"Something's wrong..." John groaned. His hand was clenched over his chest, and he struggled to breathe. "Feel like...dying..."

"Ohh," Rudy stuttered, "Oh, not good. Dorian!"

The DRN was in the room before Rudy could blink again. He looked down at John, and John up at him, then shook his head. "John, this is serious. You have two choices, okay?" Dorian crouched down at the foot of the staircase, to stay eye-level with his partner. "You either go to the hospital, or take other MX. Or me."

Predictably, John shook his head. "Not you. No hospital, or they'll...hurt you." He glanced up at Rudy. "Get me an MX."

Panicked, Rudy nodded and hurried up, and the lab was quiet for a minute. Dorian sat close next to John, one arm wrapped over his back. The other remained on the human's forehead, which was burning _and_ turning cold. "John, you know that I can help you, right?"

"Not gonna do...do it...You'll die."

"I'll be okay, John. We don't actually know what will happen, so who's to say I won't be fine? I'm different than the MX's, aren't I?"

Hesitantly, John looked over. Dorian moved closer, inviting him to do what he had to. He stared at Dorian's neck for a long while, his chest literally aching for it, but...he couldn't. This was his friend, and he couldn't make that decision. Thankfully, Rudy arrived not five minutes later, another scrap MX there as a cure-all.

John bolted to his feet with unsteady energy. He didn't even wait for this one to talk to him, just sank his teeth through the fabric and skin. Immediately he felt a rush, and could hardly catch up with all of the images he saw. They were unrecognizable, but he didn't care - he felt alive again! He sucked and slurped every last electric drop, and didn't notice when the MX had been taken from him. Suddenly he was looking at Dorian, and felt a near smug smile on his dripping lips.

"See? I'm okay with just these guys."

Dorian looked skeptical. John opened his mouth to say something else, but obviously the overload was too much. As his eyes rolled back, John fell forward and right into Dorian's arms. He was out, but at least not for the count.


	8. Batty People

**Author Note:** I didn't say thanks last chapter for reviews and such. Probably because my brain was practically shut down. So, you get double thanks today! Loves!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Batty People

* * *

Rudy sat across from his superior, his eyes trained securely on the carpeting under his boots. Maldonado quietly drummed her fingers on her desk, pursing her lips in frustration. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I-I don't...know," Rudy admitted. "Honestly, if I were in John's shoes, I would have made the same decision. Though, perhaps not_ so_ adamant about taking another MX - for which I do take full responsibility, if anyone asks."

Sandra shook her head. "No, I'm not going to worry about that right now. You saved the life of Detective Kennex, and that earns some merit. What concerns me is the compromise John finds himself in. He doesn't want to go against those people, and he doesn't want us to - for Dorian's sake. It's admirable, but..."

Rudy understood. "He'll die. I know, and Dorian and I have been trying to think of something. John himself has tried alternatives, and the only conclusion he's come to is that a live, working DRN is the answer. The frustrating part, is that Dorian is willing to help him with that."

"I can't let that happen. I assigned those two for a reason - because they need each other. It's what I stand by, and that's not going to chance. We need reschedule the surgery, and set up a protective service for the both of them."

"Right." Rudy nodded in agreement, but he had his doubts. No one had even found a trace of the criminals, and the investigation wasn't top priority, from what he understood. "Well, we'll have to ask him later, he's in dreamland. Dorian is with him in the lab."

"He's all right now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Er, while I'm here, could I ask you a question, Captain?"

Sandra gave him a nod, curious. "Of course, Doctor."

"Well, we were thinking, since, er, a DRN is required in this situation, I was wondering if..." He cleared his throat thoroughly. "Since we have some around - just in case the surgery is delayed again - "

"Ah, I understand. You might give me a little time to think on it; I want to get him into the hospital. Using the MX's has been costly enough. For now, keep up the good work, and let me know how John is doing." Sandra stood, and Rudy followed suit. "I've scheduled him for some time off, but I'd like him to stay here, for protection. Make sure he understands how important that is."

Rudy's mind was racing by the time he returned to his lab. Downstairs, he found John still asleep in the recliner, Dorian at his side. There was a blanket over him, which hadn't been there when Rudy had left. "What's that for?"

Dorian's head turned, his eyes flickering. It seemed he'd been in a sort of stasis, or rather, zoned out. "His core temperature has raised. His vitals are stable again, but he's having a negative reaction. What did Maldonado say?"

Rudy sighed, peering at John. He definitely looked feverish. "Well, she doesn't approve of us using another DRN. She really just wants him back to normal, and that's speaking for all of us."

John sighed sleepily, and the back of his hand moved up to his forehead. "Hot..." He complained, pushing his covers away unconsciously. His eyes fluttered for a moment, but they never opened. Dorian carefully replaced the blanket, then rested his hand on John's forearm. "He's running on his last reserves. His system craves something he doesn't want, but can have so...easily." Dorian looked up at Rudy. "I wish there was a way I could actually help him. He's become more than just my ticket to a job, more than my partner. This man is my friend - aren't friends designed to help one another?"

_Tug at my heartstrings, why don't you?_ Rudy thought sadly. He pulled up a chair next to the DRN, thinking on what to say. "Sometimes...solving the problem isn't possible. Supporting your loved ones, without worrying about the solution, is more powerful. Humans live in situations out of their control, but they find closeness in difficult times, you understand?"

Dorian blinked. "So, the way I can help John right now is...do nothing? Wait for him to just die, and stay by him as he does so?"

"N-Not exactly," Rudy corrected, but then he said, "I mean, I just don't know what to do now."

"I'm sorry, Rudy, but this_ can_ be resolved. We just have to find the right connection - even if that means finding those people ourselves, and bringing them in. You and I can go; they won't hurt me, since they see me as important to John. You're a technician, so they'll sympathize with you."

"How are we going to find them, Dorian?" Rudy asked, not expecting an answer.

Dorian looked at John, finding a possibility. "We can retrace the locator chip he carries. It'll be going against his wishes, but this is enough. I want my partner back."

* * *

"I'm very, truly sorry about the confusion this time, miss." Allan shook his head regretfully.

The nurse looked understandably wary. "Well, I suppose I'll have to fix it, but I want you to know that his work place has complained about this. We have yet to hear from Mr. Kennex himself, but they seem intent on seeing the surgery through."

"Yes, of course. I'm not exactly sure what the mix-up is, but my client willingly agreed to the process. If you'd like, I can bring in his release forms and signature of agreement."

The nurse eyed him, then nodded. "Okay. We expect them by three o' clock, or we have to go with the department's request to honor the procedure."

Allan smiled, flashing his teeth pompously. "I understand. I should be back by that time."

This was not good. His entire club had moved for a second time in nearly two weeks, and hospital staff were starting to ask questions. Luther had handled himself well, but Allan decided to discuss things with his assistant more carefully. They needed a way to get John and his DRN together, to complete the work. Vampires, of course, didn't exist, but if the binding of human, synthetic soul, and technology was a success, it could start a revolution. People everywhere would want to try it, and the mass production of DRNs would never be endangered. Those beautiful creations would roam again and serve their true purpose.

The area surrounding the mills was quiet, as always. Inside, however, many of the members were chatting apprehensively. Before Allan could ask anyone, Luther marched up to him. "Sir, we have a guest."

"Who is it?"

Luther guided him quickly from room to room, explaining on the way. "I suppose it was because of the tracker. The DRN is here, with one of his coworkers."

"Not Kennex," Allan assumed questioningly, and Luther shook his head. In the study, two men sat patiently, one blonde and nervous, the other dark-haired and still. That was the DRN, the epitome of perfection. It even smiled politely at him as he approached.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?"

The DRN stood, and extended a hand. "Call me Dorian. I understand you may be occupied, but I'd like to spend a few minutes speaking with you."

"Since you've traveled all the way out here, I suppose I don't have a choice. Please, sit, and let's chat."

Dorian nodded. "I'll get right to the point, then. What will it take for you to leave my partner be?"

Allan shrugged. "He can do whatever he wants - after he drains you. I'll have my way somehow."

"Why is this so important to you?" Rudy asked, his voice cracking nervously. "Is it just because of the DRN?"

"It's so much more. This world has so much potential, and too long have we humans relied on technology. If we bond with it, we'll evolve as a species. We'll be unstoppable. I'm not doing anything illegal, you know. My company and operations are legitimate; I have a licence, if you require proof."

Dorian shook his head. "No, we don't. However, what you did to John is illegal, and against his free will. To respect him, I'm not arresting you right now; I'm simply asking for a treaty."

Allan smiled. "That's what's so great about your series. You're so kind, preferring to resort to peace before violence. That's why we need you, why he needs you. From what I've heard, he's quite the grouch. Now that you ask, I do have a proposition. I've run into a little setback with the hospital, a technicality. How are you with signatures?" He asked it, but he already knew the answer.

"What do you want?" Dorian replied seriously.

"I need you to forge his written and vocal signature. Then you are to inform your superior not to worry about this again." Allan's smile had faded, and a dark scowl had replaced it. "If you don't, your partner won't be around for much longer. I'll resort to...alternate test subjects." He glanced at Rudy, and the severity of the threat became apparent.

Dorian wasn't going to risk one more person. ''I'l do it, but don't think I won't try and fight this."


	9. Draining Work

**Author Note: **Yay for days off! So, I've been nerding out with Pokemon (I can admit it) as I write this. It's awesome! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Draining Work

* * *

John woke with a start. He was in the lab, dressed in his black tee and work pants. His shoes and socks had been removed. He felt uncomfortable, having been under the warm covers for too long. Last he remembered, he'd been over by the stairs.

"John, are you awake?"

It was Dorian. He walked into John's line of sight, a damp towel in his hand. He passed it over with a smile. John took it gratefully, running it over his face and neck. "What happened?"

"You've been sick. Do you need water?"

"...Sure. What time is it?"

Over by the sink, Dorian was filling a paper cup. "It's eight-thirty. How do you feel?"

John sunk back into the comfy chair. "Terrible."

Dorian nodded, and handed him the cup. He took a seat on the wide arm chair, analyzing John's temperature. "You still have a fever, but it's down a bit. The Captain wants you to stay here - you might be in danger."

"From what, myself?" John growled. He chugged the water, and it went down with difficulty. Anything but water would be great right about now, and his stomach agreed. He closes his eyes, and let his head fall to the side. It settled against something, and upon looking, John found Dorian's shoulder. He looked up at the DRN in confusion. "Why are you so close?"

Dorian shrugged. "Does it bother you?"

"Nah," John mumbled. "I'm just glad to have you around. Where's Rudy?"

"He's at home. It's just us." Dorian hesitated, then decided to slide down next to John. The chair was big enough, and a fever-ridden John didn't seem to mind. Dorian tucked him farther in, wrapping an arm behind him. John shuddered reflexively, moving closer. "John," Dorian whispered, "don't let me lose you."

"Hm?" John sighed. "Whadja say?"

"Just...thinking aloud," Dorian replied. He moved his lips up to the top of John's head, and kissed it lightly. The action was firm enough to open John's eyes again.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

Unabashed, Dorian looked at him. "A sign of affection. Did I overstep?"

"No, it's okay," John replied. He searched for something else to say, but there was nothing. He rested his head on Dorian's chest and closed his eyes. "Thanks for...taking care of me."

Dorian couldn't respond. He'd just forged away any chance John had at fixing this, just to buy them meaningless time. He would wait until John was more awake to break the news to him, but the guilt wouldn't be any lessened. John fell back asleep in his arms, and began to snore lightly after a few minutes. Dorian smiled. So human.

He was about to decide in moving his station to the sofa when he picked up a call - it was Rudy. "Hello?" He whispered. Carefully, Dorian moved away from John, just enough to carry the conversation. "What's up, Rudy?"

"Dorian - hi - did I wake you up?"

"Not at all. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Listen, I'm coming to the lab, but let me in through the back. I can't explain now."

Dorian still tried to respond in vain, but Rudy had cut the call short. He simply waited until there was a timid knock on the back entrance to the room. Dorian checked the security camera, and found the technician with another person. The facial recognition read "Wallace Nelson". Dorian opened the door, and the two men stepped in quickly.

"Is John awake? Oh, nope, he's not. Er, Dorian, could you...?" Rudy waved to the snoring Detective.

Dorian hesitated. "I'd be happy to, as soon as I understand what it is you're doing."

"Oh, right! Sorry. This is my old friend Wally, he's a surgeon, and here to help us out."

Dorian looked at the other man with reserve. "I see. He's going to remove everything for John?"

Doctor Wallace stepped forward, extending a hand. To be polite, Dorian clasped it as Wallace said, "Yes, Rudy told me everything. I can assure you, my credentials check out, but if you'd like to examine them, I understand. I brought them with me, just in case - you being his partner deserves the highest precautions. However, I will say that if we don't do this tonight, this man will be in serious trouble."

"Dorian," John called sleepily, "what's goin' on? 'S that Rudy?"

The DRN walked back over to him, taking his shoulder. "Wake up, John. We found the solution."

* * *

Valerie logged off of her computer, glad to have the files finished. She stood and stretched, grabbing her key and purse as she headed towards the doors. Not many people were around, but one of the night shift crew burst through in a panic.

"We're being attacked! Put the building in lock down - they're attacking everyone!"

"Wha - ?!" Valerie choked, but the officer was already taking position. Her gun was pointed shakily into the dark hall, where yelling and firing could be heard. Behind them, Maldonado was leaving her office.

"Stahl, we have a emergency. Get down to the lab - John is there with Dorian. Get them evacuated through the back, I have a car waiting."

Valerie nodded, but there was no time to ask questions. She hurried over to the stairs just as the infiltrators entered the room; the sound of more shots from MX's and humans echoed in her ears. She clattered down the steps to find Dorian, but he greeted her first at the bottom. "Detective Stahl, what's going on?"

She shook her head. "No idea. Maldonado asked me to find you and John, and get you out of here. Is John - " She walked past him, but halted at the sight. John was on one of the tables, obviously sedated, with a stranger standing over him. They seemed to be a doctor. "What are we doing? He needs to be moved to a more secure location."

Rudy was there too, even though Valerie had seen him head home earlier. "Is there trouble?" He asked. Before he could get an answer, though, the lab door opened from above. It shut quickly, and everyone looked up to see a dark-haired man. He turned and jammed the lock, then moved briskly downstairs. There was a gun in his hand, which he aimed between the four people. "Get out of my way, or all of you die."

Dorian held up his hands. "I remember you. You work for Allan, don't you?"

Luther nodded. "Yes. We headed out as soon as the tracker in his chest was deactivated. Has it been removed?" He barked at Doctor Wallace.

The man shook his head. "N-No, we've just started - "

"If you remove that, he'll die. Only Allan and I know how it works, since we designed it. Now, if you'll excuse me, my associate is waiting outside."

He moved closer, but Valerie raised her gun. "You're not going to take him; I'm placing you under arrest."

Luther paused, then smiled at her. "You're a chrome. You'd be a great specimen in our research. Almost as perfect as the DRN, you know." The comment threw her off, giving him time to knock her gun away. Dorian reacted, but Luther was faster. He placed something on the back of Dorian's neck, and the DRN froze. He twitched, then fell to the floor immobilized.

Rudy tried to rush over to examine him, but Luther aimed the gun at him. "Open the back door. We've already apprehended the car ready for John. We're taking him, and the DRN."

The technician carefully moved closer to Dorian, his expression set. "No. You'll have to kill me."

Luther sighed. "Don't be dramatic. Open the door, now." He pulled the trigger, aiming it at the floor next to Rudy. The bullet ricocheted and flew off, breaking something made of glass. Rudy jumped, but he didn't move. Luther growled and turned on his heel, opening the door himself. Allan was there, armed as well. Two other people stood with him, and they entered the room quickly.

It was chaos. People were tossed aside, bullets were flying and bouncing everywhere, and from above, there was a small explosion. The door had been blasted, and the few remaining MX's that had been on duty were filing in. Their efforts were diligent, but it was too late. Rudy, who'd been slammed into one of the tables, now stumbled to his feet. Both Detectives were gone, and Valerie was unconscious. Doctor Wallace looked shaken, so Rudy approached him. "Wally, are you okay?"

"I...y-yeah. I'm so sorry, Rudy, I couldn't - "

Rudy patted his shoulder. "No worries, mate. They were just too determined - they're all loonies. Listen, I'm going to call a cab for you, get you home. I really appreciate your help, yeah?" He couched over Valerie; there was a small cut on her forehead. Rudy stood and looked at the nearest MX, and said, "Would you take her up for medical attention? Uh, let's see," he looked over at the open door, and a sadness hit him, "We need someone to track down Detective Kennex and DRN-0167, don't you think?"

"Affirmative," said the MX, "however, our priority at this time is to secure the perimeter and tend to the casualties."

Of course it was. Rudy nodded, and didn't waste time in heading upstairs to find Maldonado. If one wanted something done right, they couldn't rely on an MX. _ Perhaps I should have fed more of them to John._


	10. Blood Brothers

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading everyone!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Blood Brothers

* * *

Dorian opened his eyes. His first instinct was to fight something that wasn't there, then he realized two things. He was somewhere new, and in a charging station that barred him in. His system was at one-hundred percent.

The room before him was dark, but it flickered on after a few minutes. A door opened, and a woman faced him. She smiled - she had fangs - and said, "You're awake, handsome. How are you?"

"Where am I?" Dorian asked calmly. "Was I brought here by Mr. Allan?"

The woman's smile widened. She leaned against the charging station, and ran a soft hand over Dorian's face. "Such a smarty. It's a shame he has other uses for you, or I'd eat you up. Mr. Allan will be here soon to let you out, but I suggest not doing anything reckless. That human of yours is here, too, in 'private' quarters."

"How long has it been since we arrived?" Dorian questioned.

"A couple of days, I guess," the woman giggled, amused by his formality. "You two have caused real problems for our boss, you know."

Dorian wished he could just find John and get out of here. "I apologize. However, I do stand by the fact that my partner was assaulted in the first place."

The woman shrugged dismissively. The door opened, and it was Luther walking through. "You're awake. Did you explain to him?"

"A little. He's all yours now." She waved farewell and disappeared, leaving the two men alone. Luther looked at Dorian warily for a few beats.

"May I see John now? Is he all right?" Dorian questioned, to break the silence.

"You may see him, but on one condition. It's the only way I'm going to let you out, and if you disagree, I'll shut you down forever."

Dorian peered at him. "I don't think you will. You might keep me here, but I'm too important to you, even without John. Mr. Allan said it himself, if you remember."

Luther scowled. "Don't be rude. Both Mr. Allan and I are at the point of turning you into scrap metal; We could rebuild a different, more obedient DRN."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Reprogramming me in this state wouldn't be so hard. However, I'm willing to do what you want, if it keeps John alive."

That seemed to please Luther. He nodded, then released the bars running across the charging station. Dorian stepped out, grateful to move around. Luther guided him from the room, down a long, natural hall. Dorian realized that they had to be underground. These people had been forced into hiding at last, and Dorian couldn't help but empathize. This had started as a simple investigation, and it had spiraled so quickly out of control.

At the end of the hall was a single door, and on the other side was a large, plain room. Humans and androids crowded together, the humans giving dark looks at Dorian. Their lifestyle had been intercepted, and they probably just wanted this to be over with. Dorian couldn't argue with that. He was led through the people and down a set of stairs, where Allan was waiting for them at the bottom. He looked tired and apprehensive.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, DRN," he snapped. He pointed at the door next to him and said, "if you don't do what we brought you here to do, your precious Detective dies."

"I understand. May I go in?"

Allan nodded, but he held up a hand. "First, hold out your arms."

Obedient, Dorian raised them and watched as individual cuffs were placed on his wrists. "What are these?"

"Inhibitors. They'll shut you off if you rebel."

Dorian tipped his head in understanding, turned, and opened the door. Inside was a square room, more like an old fashioned cell. John was sitting on his cot, looking terrible. Dorian shut the door and frowned in concern. "John, are you all right?"

John looked immensely relieved. "It's really, really good to see you. They wouldn't tell me anything all week - "

"A week? I was told it's only been a few days."

John huffed a laugh, then coughed. "You believed them?" He shook his head, placing a hand on his right leg. "This stopped working three days ago, but I didn't take it off. Didn't want them messing with it." He moved over as Dorian sat on the bed next to him. "How are you holdin' up?"

Dorian stared at him, his blue eyes bright in the dark room. "Better than you. Have they even given you food? Water?"

"Yeah, a little."

"And an MX?"

John shook his head tiredly. "No. It doesn't matter though; I'm just glad you're around."

"Yes, I am. John, I need you to do something for me, and I don't want you to argue," he added, when John began to do exactly that. "I need you to trust me."

"Dorian," John whispered. His voice staggered, and he looked desperate. "Don't make me do this. I don't want to lose you, okay? You..." He took a deep breath. "You're the _only_ one I trust. I can't_ not_ have you in my life now, don't you get it? You keep me from doing stupid stuff - without it, I'd be dead."

Dorian smiled, and rested his forehead against John's. "I know. Maybe that's why Maldonado put us together - we need each other. There is nothing that's ever going to break our connection, John. If you trust me, then prove it." Carefully, Dorian reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a small device - his secret weapon. John hadn't noticed, but he needed to know somehow. Dorian moved closer, placing his lips close to John's ear. "When I shut down, you need to run." he whispered.

John had to strain to listen. He wasn't even sure he'd heard right. "What?" He breathed back.

Dorian hit the button once. It was silent, but the signal was already out. He was glad that no one had noticed it bringing him in. "When I shut down," he repeated, "get yourself out of here. You'll be okay, and so will I. Trust me."

"...Okay," John replied, sighing heavily. He placed his arms around Dorian, opened his mouth, and, after one moment of hesitance, bit down on Dorian's neck. He shut his eyes tight, not ready to listen to the jumbled, chaotic speech, to feel Dorian twitch his life away...but it wasn't like that. He could see memories, of every moment they'd spent together - their arguments, their bonding - and Dorian remained still. He was calm.

"It's okay, John," a whisper in his ear told him. "You're okay."

Something pricked at his eyes. He could feel happiness, anger, and sadness as each image passed. He saw himself, and saw how Dorian labeled him: a hard-worker. Guarded. Sometimes Stupid. Brave. Trust Issues. Enduring. Entertaining. Incredibly Human. He felt Dorian's compassion for him. He only wished he could convey it the same way. Dorian always knew exactly how to express what he wanted, even when it wasn't conventional or made sense.

There was one more piece of data. It was a picture of the ceiling of Rudy's lab, and it moved in an odd way...Dorian was sitting up. The camera turned, and John saw himself, skeptical and distant. John felt happiness, and heard his partner's voice.

_"Detective John Kennex...I'm Dorian. How are you?"_

John wasn't sure how he managed to pull himself away. Perhaps it was the lack of...Dorian. The DRN's eyes had gone black, and he felt cold; he was no more. John heard something of a commotion going upstairs. Painfully, he left Dorian's side and stood, feeling a mixture of sorrow and elation. It seemed that Luther and Allan had the theory right - connection with a DRN was deeper than even a human's, but at a cost. John couldn't look back as he yanked the door open, ready to run -

- And ran straight into Detective Paul.

"Kennex, you're...alive," he said passively. "You okay?"

"How did you get here? What's going on?"

Paul glanced at Dorian. "Your partner sent out a distress signal, then shut down the power here - which wasn't much, I might add. Your boys are getting the cuffs now, and we're gonna have to figure out the rest at the station. Hey, down here!" Paul called, waving a hand. Two medics with a stretcher hurried down the steps, and hurried past the two men. Dorian was placed onto the bed and carried away. John's eyes watched after them as long as he could.

"Kennex. Yo, earth to Kennex!"

John shook his head. He was leaning against the wall, feeling overwhelmed. "What?"

"Yeah, you don't look so great. Why don't you - hey!"

John's knees gave out. His vision was blurring, both from tears and exhaustion. He'd gotten his partner killed. No, _he'd_ killed his partner, because Dorian had let him. He barely noticed Richard hauling him up the stairs before slipping completely into shock.


	11. The Point of It All

**Author Note: **Ahhh, thank you for reading! You're all so awesome!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Point of It All

* * *

Sandra opened her eyes to keep from dozing, for what seemed like the millionth time. The hospital was quiet, but more than a few people had come by to drop off gifts for John. It was both surprising and thoughtful.

Valerie and Rudy sat together, asleep, their heads settled against one another. Sandra had also been impressed with Doctor Lom's courage in the takeover; he'd made sure that Stahl received the attention she needed, and organized a plan to rescue John. Dorian had helped, but it had taken an entire week to execute. The DRN had sacrificed himself for his partner.

Sandra shook her head and stood. Ever since John had returned, things had been chaotic and stressful for the Captain. Either she was worried about his safety, or the safety of someone on his bad side, or financial problems - usually caused by him...it was a disaster. Yet, she was still happy to see him walk through those doors, confronting things he hadn't before.

The doctors had said John had woken up once, but he'd been disoriented and had again fallen asleep. In addition to caring for minor injuries, the nurses and doctors finally had gone through with the surgery. The doctor in charge had explained the severity of it, since the process complicated, but he tried to encourage them. Now it was just a waiting game, filled with visits to the cafeteria for processed eggs and warm milk. Sandra decided to refill her water when she noticed a doctor heading their way.

"Captain Maldonado," he said, finally reaching her. His voice in the quiet hall woke the others. "I have good news."

"He's okay?" Sandra asked.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Yes. He's been awake for a few minutes, asking for you."

Sandra sighed in relief and placed her hand on her chest. The conversation was familiar, from when John had woken from his coma. She'd been the first one he wanted to see back then, too. The doctor led all of them down the hall, and to John's room. He knocked lightly, then entered alone for a moment. When he returned, he waved them in.

John was propped up, looking tired, but there was a smile on his lips. Sandra couldn't help but move to his bedside and embrace him. "Kennex, you can't keep doing this to me."

He laughed quietly. "Thanks for showing."

She shook her head, then pulled back to step aside for Valerie. The younger woman hugged him gently, and kissed the top of his head. "How are you?"

"Well, I sort of have that feeling like I just left the dentist. At least I have regular teeth again."

When it was Rudy's turn, he awkwardly stuck out his hand and mumbled, "Glad you're okay. S-Sorry it took so long to find you."

John shook his head. "I'm alive, so it's okay. I'll just be glad to get back on the job." His expression changed, and he looked at Sandra. "Could I...talk to you alone?"

The Captain nodded. She took a seat as Valerie and Rudy slipped from the room, and waited.

John finally looked up at her. "I'm...going to try, when I get back."

Sandra frowned - not what she'd expected. "What do you mean?"

"When I get out of here, and back on the job, I'll try harder with the MX's. I know I don't have a choice, but I won't be so harsh on them."

Sandra reached out for John's hand. He took it, his fingers tied into hers. "John, I want you to take some personal time. I know it'll be hard, but you need it. I'm truly sorry about Dorian."

John looked away. His hand trailed to his chest, which ached just as much as his mouth did. It ached for Dorian, too, but he wasn't going to lose face now. "Yeah, I'm...going to miss him, too. Listen, if another DRN ever gets the chance to be recommissioned, will you let me know?" He looked back at her, and found a wry smile on her face.

"I thought you said you were giving the MXs another chance."

He rolled his eyes. "Not forever! Just...if there's ever a shot at it, tell me. Dorian was my friend."

"I understand, and I'll look into it. With your history together, I'm sure there's a high opportunity for recommission."

Two days later, John was allowed release from the hospital. He was looking forward to vacation time, just a couple more days to refocus. He was given back his car keys, and as he drove, he thought of how nice it would be to shower. He listened to the radio on high; It was different, but a nice change. Still, his eyes would occasionally drift to the empty passenger side, and a weight would press on him. Dorian loved the radio.

When John walked through the front door, depression had hit him more fully. He tossed his medical papers onto the counter and immediately fished for his Bourbon. It probably wasn't a good idea to drink, but John didn't care. He didn't have anyone around to reprimand him about it now. He spent the night in his room, pouring glass after glass, and around ten o'clock, he finally passed out.

The next days turned out to be less of a vacation. Instead of catching up on bad t.v. dramas, he did the one thing he hadn't done since his Dad's death - cry like a baby. He couldn't even explain what was setting him off - a sad movie, the sunset, the memory of Dorian's very being - but he didn't care. He let those tears fall until they couldn't anymore.

"Dorian...you said you'd be okay. You l-lied to me..." He muttered one night. He was on the couch, lying on his side pathetically. "Why'd you leave me?"

He used a week of personal time, and never felt rested. He wanted to go to a scrubber - to wipe away every memory of that android, because the pain was too much. Dorian had left him with it, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. There _was_ comfort, though, in the fact that they'd succeded. Because of Dorian, Allan and Luther were locked up, and their research was put to rest.

Wednesday morning came, and John decided enough was enough. He had to go to work, get out of the house. His mind was a little clearer, and he didn't feel so much like crumpling into an emotional ball. He called Sandra, and she seemed relieved.

When he arrived, he checked in and found Sandra speaking with Valerie. The two greeted them, then Valerie excused herself politely. Sandra looked up at him carefully. "You sure you're okay?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't," John replied. "So, who's my next victim? I mean, partner?"

"Down in the lab, waiting for you."

John began to nod, then he stopped. "Wait, you're putting me with...Rudy? Now, hold on - "

"John," Sandra replied in exasperation, "I'm not placing you with Doctor Lom. Your partner happens to be _in_ the lab, getting updated."

"Oh, okay. Just as long as it's not the same MX that Richard has - I hate that guy."

Sandra raised a warning eyebrow, and John chuckled as he headed for the stairs. A few people greeted him warmly, glad to have him back. He had to admit, the gifts, cards, and few flowers had been a little touching, which he'd moved to his house the day after being released. Sandra had made a clear point in being thankful for the sentiments, but she didn't have to worry too much. Even Paul had sent him a text. _'Don't be so stupid next time',_ it had said.

"Hey, Rudy!" John called once inside the lab. As he reached the landing, Rudy was rushing up to him in a slight panic.

"John! Listen, er, could you close your eyes for a second?"

John scrunched his nose in amusement. "What, you have company already? It's only eight in the morning!"

Rudy groaned. "Not that, goodness! Just, do it already, okay? I have a gift for you, and you nearly ruined it."

Now John was curious, but he closed his eyes. Rudy took the cuff of his sleeve and guided him, so he said, "Look, I just came to get my partner, I wasn't expecting a present, really - "

Rudy had stopped him. "Okay, you can look now. You're welcome, by the way."

John chuckled, and opened his eyes. He'd been expecting something weird, like a chess set, or a new toaster, but it was neither. A DRN lay on the table, lying dormant and waiting for him. John finally released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Rudy, how..." His heart skipped a couple of beats. This wasn't just a DRN, this was Dorian. John knew just by looking at him, that this was _his_ Dorian.

Rudy smiled. Well, it wasn't too hard. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't have his files backed up, now would I?"

John hesitated. He couldn't help it. "He...might not be the same."

"What do you mean?"

John turned to him with a fallen expression. "I think that was the point of Allan's plan - using a synthetic soul. I think I took that part of Dorian, and it can't just be stored on a drive."

Rudy only smiled. He handed John the thin, activation rod and said, "That's a really good point; probably the smartest thing you've ever said. However, I think you ought to wake him, see for yourself." He turned and walked away, out of sight to give some much needed privacy.

John took another breath. He didn't want to have to start over. If this was Dorian, John wanted the DRN to still be _him._ Retracing steps was going to be difficult, to say the least. He finally placed the bar next to Dorian's ear, and watched the reaction. Blue eyes opened steadily, blinked, and Dorian sat up. He turned, and a pleasant smile crossed his lips. He stood immediately, and without a word, wrapped his arms around the human.

"John. I'm glad to see that you're all right."

John's breath hitched as he hugged Dorian back. "I didn't think you'd...that you were..." Suddenly he pulled back, looking angrily for Rudy. The other man seemed to have found a way to sneak out. "If he was going to fix you, why put me through hell?!"

Dorian shook his head, still smiling. "It was my idea. To be honest, I wasn't sure if Rudy _could_ do it. The key was getting the tech back after your surgery, but he pulled some strings. If it hadn't worked, at least you had a chance to...grieve."

John looked down, trying to control himself. He couldn't cry again - there wasn't any reason for it. He waited until the prickling in his sinuses had gone down before responding. "Okay. Well, don't ever do that again. I've been way more miserable than I'm ever going to admit, and you'd better not say anything."

Dorian shook his head, and the two began to walk towards the stairs. "Threatening with love - your best quality. I've missed that, John."

John blushed. "Yeah, I suppose I've missed you, too."

* * *

_The end!_

_Thanks so, SO much for your support, I love y'all! I'll have some more stuff up soon :)_


End file.
